Ranma 12 Suzuki
by Polishgirl121
Summary: Enter Suzuki. A martial arts master. She's ranma's cousin which has been searching for her family for years. Not only do Ranma and Suzuki look similar but they have similar curses. This is an adventure you don't want to miss!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -Enter Suzuki! The martial arts master!- *disclamer=I do not own Ranma. Wish I did though*

it was a normal day at the tendo family dojo. Kasumi was making breakfast, nabiki was sitting at the table reading a book. Mr saotome and mr tendo were playing their game of shogi. But we can't forget Akane chasing ranma and happosai around the house with a broom.

"RANMA! HAPPOSAI! You perverts! Get back here!" Akane yelled as she continued to chase them around the house.

"I didn't do anything, it was the pervert that stole your bras." Ranma said as he dogded akane's hits. Happosai was laughing and carrying his bag of 'goods'.

"I'll teach you perverts a lesson!" Akane yelled out. This chasing lasted for a couple more minutes until akane caught both happosai and ranma. Lets say they both got a beating**.**

Finally it was quiet at last. Kasumi finally finished making the delicious breakfast. Everyone was seated at the table. Each munching away at their food.

"Oh look father, it's raining" kasumi said. Good thing it was Saturday. As we all know ranma has a curse of turning into a girl when splashed with cold water. His father has a similar curse except he turns into a panda. There are many others that also have a curse. Shampoo, a Chinese amazon, with the curse of drowned cat, moose, which is in love with shampoo, is cursed with - Drown duck. Then there's Ryoga, a rival to ranma when it comes to akane's love, he is cursed with drowned piglet. It's not fun with these curses, even in a rain storm like the one right this instant. "Nabiki can you pass the rice?" Ranma asked.

"Gee you eat alot ranma" nabiki said with big sarcasm in her voice.

"She's right ranma! How are you supposed to take over the tendo dojo over weight!" Ranma's dad said.

Ranma and akane were engaged when they were little. They would marry and take over the tendo dojo. The problem was Ranma had still alot to learn, the other problem was that his father didn't know all the technics. He got help from other people such as cologne, shampoo's grandmother. But that still wasn't enough, according to ranma and his dad.

This all changes.

**bam!bam!**(knocking on the door)

**"**I'll get it!" Kasumi said as she got up to answer the door.

" ranma after breakfast, we are going to the dojo and sparring. You got that." Ranma's dad said.

"Ya sure" ranma said as he stuffed his face with more rice.

" what's taking kasumi so long?" Akane asked her older sister Nabiki.

"Should we go check?" Nabiki asked. Akane nodding her head got up and walked towards the front door. There standing at the door was the handsomest man both girls has ever seen. Kasumi which was blushing rapidly, was lost in her words. Who could blame her, the man was a hotty.

"Hi, um... Is this the tendo dojo?" The young man asked.

"Yes it is!" Akane said giving the man a welcoming smile.

"So ranma saotome is here? Great! I looked for him a long time. Um may I come in?"

**"**Of course you may" kasumi said as she moved out of the way so that the man could enter.

Akane returned to the table blushing and staring into blank space.

"Hey akane, who was at the door?" Akane's dad asked.

Akane gave out a long sigh. Ranma turned his head to see a handsome young man at the doorway of the kitchen.

"Which one of you are Ranma?" The young man asked. Ranma getting a little jealous of akane looking at the young man so happily, stood up.

"Your looking at him. Let me guess, your here to challenge me. Just a warning pal, I'm really powerful. And I don't take It easy on pretty boys like you" ranma said as he got in a fighting stance.

"Ranma don't you recognize me?" The man said as he pointed at himself.

" why would I know you." Ranma said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm your cousin, Suzuki. Don't you remember. We grew up together." Everyone turned their head to ranma.

" how could this be?! Ranma doesn't have any boy cousins" ranma's father answered.

"Boy?!oh.. Do you have any warm water?" Everyone looked at Suzuki weirdly.

"I'd like to make noodles." Suzuki said as he took a box of noodles out.

"Oh ok" kasumi said as she brought the boiling water to Suzuki.

"Thank you" instead of pouring the hot water in the noodle bowl, he poured the water on his head. Everyone gasped. He was a she.


	2. Chapter 2

(The Suzuki in my story is not linn Suzuki from the adventure of kotetsu! She's someone I made up.)

**Chapter 2 You look identical!**

"Suzuki..your a girl?" Akane asked

"Ya I always was."Suzuki commented.

Suzuki looked similar to ranma except a few features such as their hair, ranma had his hair in a small braid while Suzuki had her hair down. They did however both have black hair. Their eyes were also the same colour except Suzuki had more girlish eyes than Ranma

The Tendo sister were all disappointed. Finally a handsome man appears at their door step, but it turns out to be another Jusenkyo curse.

"You're all probably wondering how I could turn into a boy right?" Suzuki asked as she moved her hair to go behind her.

"No not really." Everyone said all at once.

"Wait what?!" Suzuki said almost falling over. "You all know about this?! How?"

"Ranma and mr saotome have similar curses." Kasumi commented as she made tea.

Ranma gave a long scary stare at his cousin.

"What's wrong with you?" Suzuki said as she returned a evil glare to Ranma.

"Well one thing is how the heck did you find me here?" Ranma said with a annoyed voice.

"There's a couple ways actually. One way was asking my parents, which if you didn't know are siblings. The other was asking people that live around here. Apparently, your the main talk of the town."

Every one around ranma gave alittle laugh. Except for happosai which was staring at the television.(pretty women if you know happosai)

"Another thing. Why the heck do you look like me? Am I the only one creeped out?" Ranma yelled out. Happosai now turning his attention to the commotion notices Suzuki. Of course being a pervert, he jumps towards Suzuki yelling, "hello there baby." We all know what happens. Numerous punches from both akane and ranma. Suzuki confused just plays along.

"Ranma. How is it creepy, we have a few similar character traits but its not like we're the same..right?"

Mr saotome rose from the table and left the kitchen. Moments later returning with a bucket of cold water. He splashed the whole bucket on Ranma's head.

"EKKK! That's cold!" Ranma yelled but with a different voice. To Suzuki horror, ranma turned into a girl.

"Why did you do that for?!" Ranma yelled once more.

"This is why." Akane said as she sipped some of her tea.

" your right we are similar. Unless we could find something different about us." Suzuki suggested.

" oh ok... Um, how old are you?" Nabiki asked.

"15." Suzuki answered.

"Same age as Ranma and Akane." Kasumi commented.

"Ok, umm do you do any sorts of martial arts? If so what belt are you?" Ranma asked hoping for a different answer.

"I am actually. I'm a third degree black belt. Still want to learn more technics though."

"Forget about it..." Ranma quietly said.

Mr saotome rose from his seat and hit ranma in the back of his head.

"Ow! Why did you do that for?!" Ranma screamed in his fathers face.

"Ranma, how could you called yourself a man when a girl is a higher rank than you?!"

This is where a argument broke out between ranma and mr saotome.

"Do they always fight like this?" Suzuki asked Akane.

"Most of the time, why do you argue with your dad alot?"

"No, I do however argue with my mom alot."

(Everyone collapses on the ground)

suzuki still confused, continues to drink her tea.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Suzuki's trip to Jusenkyo

"So Suzuki, how the heck did you exactly get that curse?" Nabiki asked as as nibbled at a cookie.

"My curse...well I sort of remember."Suzuki said to herself before going into a deep thought. Several moments later she finally spoke.

" I remember something happening between me and my mom right after my dad died."

"Your father died? How?" Akane said in a concerning voice.

"Cancer. Forget what kind though its been years after all." Everyone watched Suzuki in a concerning way. She didn't seem to care about her father dying. Oh well.

" the argument that we had that day made me run away from home. I never went back. I travelled around china and Japan learning new technics and things like that. I even learned the ways of the amazons in china."

Ranma's frown grew into a angry frown. 'Geez my cousin Suzuki even got to meet the amazons, this is really starting to scare me.'

"That's when I heard of a interesting training spot in china, I went there immediately not knowing about the curses. When I first arrived there, there wasn't anyone. There were a whole bunch of pools of water. I went closer to one of the pools thats when i heard a female voice so I turned my head but then I heard a splash near me so I turned my head again. Next thing I know is that I blacked out. Moments later I noticed myself sitting in one of those pools. There was a umbrella beside me. When I lifted it up, it felt like it weighed a ton."

Suzuki took a couple of small sighs.

"Next thing I know is that I'm a guy. I left as soon as I heard more voices."

Suzuki looked around. Ranma was glaring a her while kasumi and nabiki were eating their biscuits. Akane looked deep in thought while the rest payed attention.

"Why are you so deep in thought?" Suzuki asked akane. Akane finally stopped her little daydream/thinking face.

"Who me? Oh sorry, I was just thinking... Could it have been ranma's voice that you heard at Jusenkyo?" Akane asked.

Everyone started murmuring probably talking about Akane's statement.

"That's impossible, you heard a woman's voice, it couldn't have been Ranma." Ranma's father pointed out.

"But doesn't he have the curse, mr saotome?" Kasumi asked in her kind voice.

" now that you mention it, it could be true. Could it be that Suzuki heard ranma's voice?" Mr tendo commented. Each person nodding their head except for Suzuki and ranma which were both confused.

"But wait I didn't have a umbrella. Remember a umbrella fell on suzuki's head." That's when it hit ranma. Could it have been Ryoga's heavy umbrella?

" who might the umbrella belong to?" Akane asked herself.

"Hey maybe it was me. I did remember carrying a umbrella because I...umm... Thought it would rain later on." Ranma said giving a little laugh.

"So your the one. Good. Now I could get my revenge." Suzuki said in a really angry but quiet voice.

"Wait what?" Ranma asked in a surprised voice.

"Ranma saotome, I challenge you to a duel. We could fight anywhere even in the dojo." Suzuki pointed at ranma. Ranma alittle confused got up trying to look brave.

"Fine I accept your challenge. But I warn you, I know alot of technics. Don't start crying If I beat you." Ranma commented. Suzuki gave a evil smile

"Same goes to you" a chill ran down akane spine. Something was different about this girl. She wasn't like any other challenger that challenged ranma in the past. Maybe it seems werid to see someone that looks like ranma. She couldn't quite figure it out.

"What are we waiting for let's go!" Ranma yelled out.

"Ok!" Suzuki got up and started running to the door. She came back a few seconds later. "Does anyone have an umbrella? Its still raining." She asked politely. Ranma gave a sigh but then realized something. Her curse could be her weakness. He could use this to beat her although he didn't have to use It cause he would beat her easily. Still you can't be too sure with a saotome.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The fight

A silence came across the tendo and saotome family. Ranma and Suzuki were about to battle each other. Ranma was in his fighting stance, he looked determined that he would win easily. Suzuki on the other hand wasn't in a fighting stance, as a matter of fact she had her hands behind her back and her legs together. She had a straight face and her eyes on Ranma.

'What is she thinking about I wonder? She isn't in a fighting stance nor is she scared. I don't get it. Can she really beat ranma?' Akane thought. She looked at ranma's father which was sitting beside her father. He looked like he was ready to cheer for ranma.

"So are you just going to stand there or are we going to fight?!" Ranma yelled. Suzuki gave the same little evil smile.

"Your move." Suzuki said.

Ranma taking the invited starts charging. 'Im going to use chestnut roasting over open fire technic(sp?)' ranma thought in his head.

Ranma finally came close enough to do his technic. He gave a loud cry before beginning his technic. Suzuki finally doing something other than standing dodges every one of Ranma's blows. Ranma kept trying but kept missing each time. Suzuki suddenly jumped high in the air. She does a spin and kicks ranma. Ranma not expecting the kick, flies to the other side of the dojo.

"Ranma! Are you ok?" Akane said rushing to ranma's side.

"Ya. That was a lucky hit. It won't happen again." Ranma said wiping the sweat off his face. Ranma was angry, he wasn't about to let his cousin beat him. Suzuki back to her old stance gave another evil smile.

"My turn" she said before jumping high into the air. She did the same technic as ranma but she wasn't aiming for ranma. She seemed to be missing on purpose. Ranma doing a backflip and landing in a crouch possion.(sp?)

" hey Suzuki if your so good, why do you keep missing?" Ranma asked in a mean voice.

Suzuki giving a small chuckle spoke,"did I ranma?" Ranma confused tried getting up but fell straight to the ground.

"Hey why can't I stand?" Ranma asked in a confused and scared way. Suzuki began walking towards ranma.

"Don't worry ranma, this is only revenge." Suzuki gave a little laugh. She finally arrived in front of ranma. Akane, worrying about ranma, looks towards her father and Ranma's father for help. But both sat with their arms and legs crossed.

"Dad! Mr saotome! Do something!" Akane yelled. Both fathers looked at akane annoyed.

" Akane dear, we can't. When a woman or man asks a person to fight, nobody else can bother. Especially if its a fight similar to this. Plus it would by be fair to Suzuki." Mr tendo said. Mr saotome nodded his head unhappily.

"Ranma thanks to you I'm stuck with this curse forever. As I a revenge, I'm going to teach you a lesson." Suzuki began to raise her hand. She stood in a stork stance. She closed her eyes but opened then several seconds later. She stuck her right hand out and with her pointy finger touched ranma on the head. Ranma reacted to the touch and straightened his back. His eyes were wide open, his mouth half open. He seemed like he was under some sort of spell. Everyone (except for happosai) watched as ranma sat on the ground looking totally mesmerized.

"Ranma, I know you could see and hear me. What you can't do is move. Why you ask? I have your body paralyzed. But don't worry it'd wear off. Just as soon as I'm done with you." Suzuki backed away. She put her hands behind her back.

"Ranma! I command you to stand up" Suzuki commanded. Ranma looked like a puppet did exactly what Suzuki said and stood up. " good now bark like a dog" Suzuki commanded once again. Ranma started barking like a dog to everyone's confusion.

'Wait a minute. She's playing around with him just like a puppet. This doesn't seem like revenge, she's just teaching him a lesson. Well than she should try harder. Ranma needs alot of lessons taught.' Akane thought.

"Ranma, walk and cluck like a chicken." Suzuki commanded. Ranma did exactly what she told him. He knew this was going on he couldn't stop this. Ranma's father was in tears .

'A girl beating ranma. This is too much to take in. Espically if its my sister's daughter. My sister was always better than me. Wait that's it. Suzuki could teach ranma some new technics. It could be another one of my tricks. Besides there won't be any harm done.' Mr saotome thought.

An hour later ranma finally got control of his body. He could move his arms and legs. Suzuki kept laughing. Her so called revenge was to embarrass ranma in front of his father and friends. She did a good job with that because ranma was in one of the dojo's corners.

Mr saotome still embarassed of his son, went up to Suzuki.

" Suzuki.. Please teach us your technics." Mr saotome fell to his hands and knees. Suzuki confused questioned her uncle.

"Uncle. Why would you want me teach ranma my moves when he has you to teach him. Beside I'm not teaching a weakling like ranma." Ranma's head shot up when he heard the words weakling and ranma in the same sentence.

" hey I'm not that weak. Your just a higher belt thats all. I could've beaten you if we were the same belt." Ranma said still in his corner.

"Oh really. Well what if I told you that I lied about my rank just to impress you and said that I was the exact same rank as you." Suzuki said. Both mr saotome and ranma fell to the floor. The cousins really do have alot in common!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 training and laundry

"Ranma! Your kicks are sloppy, your punches are weak!" Mr saotome yelled out.

After Suzuki defeated Ranma in a small fight, mr saotome has been pushing ranma into training none stop.

"It's only been an hour since I beat ranma. Why are they starting to train now?" Suzuki asked after taking a sip of her tea.

"When ranma gets beaten, he usually trains real hard to beat the same person in another fight." Kasumi said pouring more tea for Suzuki.

"Still, why are guys like this? So what! A girl beat you. Big deal." Suzuki continued.

Mr saotome over hearing on the conversation starts weeping like a baby.

"Ranma! How can you call yourself a man! Where's your honour? Your dignity? Your." Mr saotome was saying before being pushed into the water by Ranma.

"Ah shuddup." Ranma yelled. 'Now how did Suzuki get me paralyzed?' Ranma thought to himself. 'Maybe it's a trick, ya! It has to be..'

"YOU TOOK MY BAG!" Suzuki yelled out. Everyone now turning their attention to Suzuki yelling at Akane.

"Well ya, I came back from the dojo and your backpack was on the ground and it really smelled. Kasumi said it would nice to do the laundry for you so I.. Are you ok?" Akane commented. Suzuki now in tears(think anime tears) mummbles no before rushing to the washing machine. Seconds later all you could hear is "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The saotome and tendo family now arriving at the scene, find Suzuki holding her clothing in shreds. Suzuki still sort of crying mummbles "these clothing are supposed to be hand washed not machine washed." Akane now feeling ashamed starts bowing her head in apology.

"Sorry I didn't know." Akane said at the verge of crying.

"It's ok. It's clothing any way. Next time ask. Escpically if its someone else's stuff." Suzuki said giving akane a death stare. A chill ran down everyone's spine. When Suzuki's mad, she's really scary.

Suzuki gave out a large sigh. "Even my underwear are shredded." That's when happosai starts bawling.

"Not the underwear." Happosai cried out. Suzuki completely ignoring happosai, talked to herself. "How am I going to get the money to buy new clothing. I could always go to.. No never mind, I'm never going to see him again. I could "

"You could borrow my clothing." Akane spoke out. Suzuki turning her attention to akane, gives a questioning face.

" what kind of clothing do you have?"

(Skip to Akane's bedroom)

"I have skirts, mini skirts, dresses, don't mind that shirt and yah I have alot of other clothing." Akane said as she brought out different clothing. Suzuki looked at the clothing as if it was something digusting she was about to eat.

"Do you have any clothing that is not a skirt or a dress. Got any pants and t-shirt." Suzuki asked. Akane began to look through her clothing.

"Oh I totally forgot, I threw away all my pants." Akane said giving a sarcastic laugh.

"Why would you do that?!" Suzuki asked examining a t-shirt she seem to like.

"Lets just say that I out grew them." Akane said folding her skirts.

"How bout your sisters?" Suzuki asked as she got up to exit.

"Nabiki does. But her hips are alittle wider than mine. Her pants will probably be too big for you."

Suzuki gave another big sigh. "Hey maybe ranma will have some sort of clothing!" Akane looked towards Suzuki direction automatically noticing that she has disappeared.

'Wow she's fast'

(After getting some clothing from ranma and saving it for later, the two families discuss with Suzuki an important matter)

Everyone was sitting at the table. Suzuki however was at the top of the table. Mr tendo cleared his throat and started speaking. "Suzuki, we have a couple things to discuss about." He said. Suzuki straightened her posture.

"Ok, what do you want to discuss about?" Suzuki asked. Kasumi gave a smile.

"Father and mr saotome want to know if you'd like to stay here." She said politely. Suzuki's eyes widened.

"Really why?" She asked.

"Well there are many reason one being that we're family, other being that you ran away from home and you don't have a home. Am I right?" Mr saotome said . Suzuki shook her head in agreement. "We're allowing you to live here as a resident."

Tears filled Suzuki eyes. " really? Thank you! I have been traveling for ever without no house. I"

"Wait there are some things you must do." Mr Tendo said interrupting Suzuki.

"What kind of things?" Suzuki asked.

"One being that you have to do chores around the place just like ranma does sometimes. Another thing that you'll have to do is go to school." The word school made Suzuki pop up alittle.

" school?! Does that mean dresses?" Suzuki said. 'Wow this girl really hates dresses' akane thought in her head.

" you don't have to wear a dress, but you have to go to school." Mr saotome said.

"But I don't know where this school is?!" Suzuki said complaining.

"That won't be a problem, nabiki, ranma and akane go to the school that you will attend. Akane and ranma will be in your class." Mr tendo said gesturing at akane and ranma which were sitting beside each other.

"Say why are those two in the same class and house when their not related?" Suzuki asked.

"That's because Ranma and Akane are engaged." Nabiki said snickering.

'ENGAGED?! Not you too ranma' Suzuki thought in her head.

"It wasn't my idea, ok. It was our stupid parents fault" Ranma yelled out. "Besides who would want to marry such a tomboy like Akane." Ranma said pushing his limit in words. Akane getting angry starts chasing ranma around the house with a broom while the rest of the family talked about how akane and ranma are a perfect couple. Suzuki ignoring the commotion, thought to herself.

'Well ranma, we really do have too much in common'

(Hey people. Polishgirl121 here. I'm sorry for not writing my ranma story that quickly, I've been busy with school and sports. Any way, for my up coming chapters, I would like you readers to write me a review of what you would rate this story so I get a least 5 reviews, I'll write another chapter. Thanks.

Oh and don't forget to read on my other stories on fictionpress. It's the same username:polishgirl121, but their not as good as my fanfiction though. I would be happy if you read them though. Thanks once more)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Suzuki goes to school part 1

It has been a couple days since Suzuki first arrived at the tendo dojo. Ranma finds out that Suzuki and him have a lot in common. Well almost everything. Both cousins might look the same and maybe even talk the same way but are totally different in personality.

It's a normal Monday morning. Well except for Akane chasing ranma. Again. It was a school day for both the teenagers along with Akane's older sister, Nabiki, this was their morning routine. Sort of. Akane made ranma a lunch for him but he refused to eat it so thats why she's chasing him around the house.

"Akane, Ranma! You'll be late for school if you don't hurry up!" Nabiki yelled as she began walking away from their house. The couple (ranma and akane) both put their boots on and rush to catch up with Nabiki. After finally catching up with Nabiki, they began chatting among each other.

"Hold on guys." Akane said stopping and turning around.

"What's wrong akane?" Ranma asked. Nabiki in a hurry, ditched the couple to get to school before the school bell would ring.

"I feel like we're forgetting something. But what could it be?" Akane questioned herself.

That thing that Akane and Ranma forgotten was Suzuki which was still asleep in the room that she shared with her family. Suzuki woke up after she heard something loud drop on the floor.

'Oh it's morning.. Well better get ready for school'. Still tired from a long night with the snoring family members, Suzuki dragged herself to the washroom, she brushed her hair and braided it in a short braid similar to Ranma's. She then changed into the clothing that Ranma gave her to wear which was the red Chinese shirt along with the black pants.

'First day of school, and I'm ready' Suzuki thought to herself as she gotten into a fighting style in front of the mirror. ' hey I almost look like Ranma. Even my hair looks similar to his. Oh well.' Suzuki opened the washroom door and to her surprise, there stood mr tendo and mr saotome holding up training swords, as if they were about to attack.

"What the heck is going on?" Suzuki asked both the fathers. Both men lowered their weapons with a big sigh of relief.

"We thought you were a ghost or a intruder. We completely forgot about you staying here." Mr saotome said

"I've been here for two days! How could you forget?" Suzuki asked.

"I don't know, sometimes you do forget. Wait a minute.. You have to get to school!" Mr tendo said as he grabbed Suzuki by the wrist and dragged her down stairs. He gave Suzuki her shoes and pushed her out the door.

"Wait but I'm hungry!" She yelled out.

"You'll eat later, here's a map to their school and here's a note for the reason your late." Mr Tendo said handing Suzuki a map and a note. Suzuki read the note.

"Doctor's appointment?" She questioned mr tendo.

"Get going or you'll miss important information!" Mr saotome yelled out. Suzuki began to run while putting her shoes on. She turned the corner and she was on her way.

'I wander where Akane and Ranma are? Wait don't tell me that they FORGOT ABOUT ME! What their relationship is more important than family? Well I wouldn't say akane is family but still. I'm part of his family right?' Suzuki began to slow down until she came to a full stop 'right? Aw who am I kidding? I never had a good family for a long time. After pa died and mom remarried, things gotten hard for me. Especially having a new sibling in my family. After mai was born, I was thrown aside until one day, my new dad's boss's son ask my hand in marriage. That's why I ran away. But also to find my family. Though..what's the point? If they'll forget about me... just like mom forgot about me' Suzuki was deep in thought. She kept walking not knowing that someone was riding their bike behind them. Suzuki stopped for a second smelling the delicious soups from a food stand. Her stomach began to rumble. Suddenly she felt something heavy land on her head. She heard a high voice.

"Nihao,Ranma! Ranma no go school and take shampoo on date!"

This voice was no other than shampoo. She was delivering a bowl of soup to a customer when she saw a similar figure.

"Ranma, shampoo made soup just fo you!" Shampoo yelled out finally taking the bike off of Suzuki's head. Shampoo still not knowing that Suzuki wasn't ranma, took out a soup from her carrier thing. (I have no idea what it's called)

"Wait a minute I'm." Before Suzuki could speak her face was stuffed with a spoonful of soup.

"What you think ranma? It good?" Shampoo said giving Suzuki a smile. Suzuki was about to speak when shampoo figured something up.

"Ranma why your face look different? And why chest so big?" Shampoo starts feeling Suzuki's chest still not knowing about Suzuki being similar to ranma.

"KYAAA! Ranma you turn into half boy half girl. Your curse change you into a girl forever. But it same for me? Half cat half girl?" Shampoo started to panick which confused Suzuki even more. 'Who is this shampoo and what relationship does she have with ranma? Well better tell her who I really am and find out about her'

"Actually Shampoo, I'm not ranma... My name is Suzuki and I'm Ranma's cousin. " Suzuki gave a small chuckle. Shampoo turning from her bright happy look suddenly turned mad.

"You trick shampoo into thinking you ranma! You'll" shampoo stopped in her werids. She looked like she was coming up with a plan 'wait stupid, this is ranma's cousin. If shampoo becomes friends with Suzuki, maybe ranma will marry shampoo'

Shampoo started staring into space with a happy grin on her face. What she was dreaming of you ask? No other than her and ranma which gave Suzuki the time to run away. Shampoo not noticing Suzuki running away, continues her fantasy while Moose, a boy that likes shampoo, try's getting the girl out of her trance.

Finally Suzuki slowed down, catching her breath and looking numerous times behind her to see if shampoo followed her.

'Wow that girl was werid. I wonder why she knew ranma so well? Unless.. This girl could be another fiancée! Two fiancées, that's one too much. Plus it's none of my business. I got to get to school' Suzuki looked at the map that me tendo have her. 'Ok now where am I... Wait a minute! This is the wrong map, this is a map of china! Which means I'm lost.' Suzuki looked around desperately.

'When I get my hands on ranma and akane, I'll make them so embarrassed with my tricks that they'll never forget about me again' Suzuki said as she clutched her fist.

"I'm telling you we forgot about something" akane explained to ranma.


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

**Chapter 6 Suzuki goes to school part 2**

*growl-...*

'How the heck am I still hungry? I just ate a couple minutes ago. And where the heck is this stupid school!' Suzuki thought as she continued to walk. 'When I get my hands on ranma, he'll talk like a... A girl for the rest of the week. Pft walk me to school, he said. Or did he say nothing? Who cares I'm still going to beat the living crap out of him.'

(Meanwhile)

The first bell rang for it was 9:00. Everyone sitting in there seats, akane not too far from ranma. The teacher wasn't in the room so some kids were talking to their friends. Ranma was talking to his group of friends and akane with hers. But something was bothering akane.

"Hey akane what's wrong?" One of her friends asked.

"You've been in a deep thought for a while now, usually your talkative." Her other friend said. Akane gave both of her friends a smile.

"It's probably nothing but I get the feeling like I forgot something. Maybe I forgot my homework, no, I have it right her. Did I take my lunch? Yes kasumi made it for me and I put it in my bag. Hmm" akane continued in her deep thought.

The English teacher of ranma and akane( and Suzuki if she was there) was a young girl which could change into a young woman when she absorbed battle aura. Her name was miss hinako. As she entered the classroom, all the kids sat down in their seats. Miss hinako was in her child form. She wore her usual baggy clothes and she ate her candy just like a normal kid would do. She put her things on her desk and say down.

"Good morning class. Today I have an important announcement for all of you." Miss hinako said in her childish voice. "We have a new student coming into your class."

All the kids in the kids started murmuring to each other.

"Quiet children! quiet! There's no need to gossip yet, the student isn't here yet. She seems to be late." Miss hinako said as she stood up and walked to the door. A student rose his arm in the air.

"Miss hinako, what is the new students name?" He asked. Miss hinako looked at the note she got about the new student.

"Suzuki saotome. My, her last name is just like ranma's."

that's when it hit both ranma and akane. Both of them stood up at the same time yelling, " Ah crap we forgot Suzuki!" To everyone's confusion,(including the teachers) both akane and ranma run out of the classroom yelling to one another. "I can't believe you forgot about Suzuki!" Akane yelled as she continued running in the direction of her house.

"Well I wasn't the one telling her that she would walk with this person to school" ranma responded as she ran on the fence.

"Oh boy, dad and Suzuki are going to be angry with us, how could we forget Suzuki?! She's been staying with us for 2 days now!" Akane told ranma as she continued running.

"You got that right." Ranma responded.

(Back with Suzuki)

Suzuki peered through the window of a store she was passing. 'Its 9:10! I'm late for my first day of school. Maybe this lady will give me directions. ' she thought to herself.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where I can find Furinkan High School?" Suzuki asked the old lady at the counter of the store she entered. The lady looked at Suzuki while she ate her noodle soup.

" Furinkan High School you say. Hmmm, your pretty far away from that school that's all I could say." The lady said. She continued to slurp on her noodles while Suzuki waited patiently for the lady to give her directions. "Head left, go straight for 200 meters then turn right. You should be on the right path from there." Suzuki bowed her head to the lady then ran out the door in the direction the lady told her to.

(Elsewhere)

"But dad she hasn't arrived at our school yet." Akane told her father which was angry at akane for skipping school.

"Don't worry akane, I gave her directions to the school, she should be there by now, here I'll call the school to ask." Mr tendo said as he began dialling the number to the school.

"Hello, yes I'm sorry for them leaving but has Suzuki arrived at Furinkan High School yet? No.. Oh well we have no idea where she could be. We gave her a map... Uh oh." Mr tendo hang up the phone after he found a map on the table.

"Dad what's wrong?" Akane asked. Mr tendo looking alittle pale turned to face his daughter and responded.

"I accidentally gave Suzuki the wrong map." He said in a whisper like voice. Both akane and ranma were angry but then again, they were also scared to see Suzuki's expression when they found her or if she returned.

"Mr tendo call our school, tell them we're going to try finding Suzuki." Ranma said as he grabbed Akane's arm and ran out the door.

"Hey what are you doing?" Akane said she she was being almost dragged.

"We got to find my cousin, after all this is sort of our fault for forgetting about her." Ranma said as he continued running. Not noticed a puddle up ahead, ranma ran I to the puddle and turned himself into his girl form. " boy akane, how'd you suddenly get so heavy?" Ranma said not knowing he has turned into a girl. He got akane mad and he got hit. Ow.

(Elsewhere)

It's been 10 minutes that Suzuki has been traveling. The road that the lady said about was not even there. There was only walls and no roads that lead in the direction that was supposed to be the direction of the school. Suzuki continued traveling until she stopped to see something very beautiful. It was a beach. The waves were small and gentle and there wasn't many people there. The air smelled of sea water and the sun made the water sparkle. Suzuki couldn't believe how beautiful the beach looked. Where she lived, the beach was full of people and it smelled like chemicals instead of sea water. She took a deep breathe and sat down on the sand. Suzuki took off her shoes and dig her feet in the sand. She had completely forgotten about hurrying to school. She didn't want to leave yet. She wanted to stay and watch the view.

(Somewhere over the rainbow{just kidding})

Ranma and akane continued to search but they couldn't find Suzuki. They asked people but they said they didn't know who she was. It was getting late. 6:00 pm to be exact. Suzuki has been gone the whole day. She missed school cause akane and ranma forgot to show her and she was given the wrong map. 'Where could she have gone?' Both ranma and akane thought as they continued searching for Suzuki. Some kids from school were also helping search for Suzuki, including ukyo which couldn't help but try to team up with ranma.

"Ranma honey, it's ok, we'll find your cousin in a matter of minutes. Don't you worry." Ukyo responded as she walked along side of ranma much to Akane's annoyments.

"I know but.. It's that I barely know anything about my cousin. I'm worried she ran away from home for a different reason." Ranma said looking alittle worried.

After a hour of looking for Suzuki, the students, including ukyo, headed their way home for it was getting late. Ranma and akane didn't give up hope, they continued looking until they finally found the beach where Suzuki was sitting at. She was staring at the sunset not noticing ranma and akane coming up from behind her. She finally noticed when ranma tapped on her shoulder which she reacted by flipping him over her shoulder and making him land in the cold water of the ocean.

"Oh it's you. Don't sneak up on me like that." Suzuki said as she sat back down. Ranma turning back into a girl, walks in front of Suzuki blocking her view of the sunset.

"Hey cuz, are you ok? Why aren't you hitting me yet?" Ranma asked purposely tying get Suzuki mad. But Suzuki stayed calm.

"There's no point in being angry at some stupid thing. I had a whole day to think about that." She answered as she got up. "However..." Suzuki stepped behind ranma and pushed his shoulder back, forcing ranma to fall back.

"What was that for?" Ranma said after he quickly recovered.

"For taking so long to find me." Suzuki said as she walked towards the street where she came from.

(Next morning)

"Hey Suzuki, why are you up so early?" Ranma asked as he came down stairs.

"Two reasons actually. One cause you snore and two, I don't plan on missing school today."

The tendo and saotome family gave a big laugh. Finally a feeling that Suzuki like. Being part of something.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Roses for Akane

It's been a whole week since Ranma's cousin, Suzuki arrived at the tendo dojo. She was fitting in now she was settled down. She attended school with ranma and akane, she did have trouble with some subjects but Akane always helped her.(although akane wasn't the best at explaining.) On weekends however, Suzuki visited the beach, to sit and watch the view. Sometimes she would go swimming with Akane which was like a little sister(Suzuki's older by a couple months).

One day while in town with Akane...

"Ok, so I bought the food that Kasumi wanted me to buy which means all we need to buy are the spicies that are listed on this list. Right Suzuki?…Suzuki?" Akane began searching for the girl but realized that Suzuki was standing right beside her, as a guy. "Let me guess, you got splashed with water?" Akane asked sarcastically. But for some reason, Suzuki seemed scared, she kept looking around as if something scary was going to happen.

"Are you ok?" Akane asked touching Suzuki on the shoulder. To Akane's confusion, Suzuki screamed like a little girl even in his male self.

"Geez Akane, don't scare me." Suzuki said finally calming down alittle.

"You seem… I don't know scared." Akane said. Suzuki gave a sort of annoyed look.

"Who me? Scared? Ha never!" Suzuki laughed as he continued to look over his shoulder.

As the two teens continued walking through the busy town of Japan, a small crowd of young woman crowded someone that Akane couldn't see. "Lets go see what the commotion is about." Akane said but was stopped in her tracks by Suzuki which had grabbed her arm.

"Ah I think the spice shop is the other direction." Suzuki said annoyingly. He began to drag akane through in the other direction, akane getting annoyed at Suzuki for dragging her, tugs her arm from the strong grip of the young man.

"What's wrong with you? You can go where ever you like but I want to see what the commotion is about.." The crowd of girls started dispersing. Each woman that walked away from the commotion carried one beautiful rose. They were also blushing alot. 'Free roses? Is that what the commotion is about? Maybe I could get one for Kasumi! Her favorite flowers are roses.' Akane's mind started to wonder off. She didn't notice a handsome young man walking towards her. But it wasn't Suzuki..

"A rose for a beautiful lady?" Akane's daydreaming stopped and she blushed at the handsome, tall and slender young man in front of her. He wore a green t-shirt, he carried a backpack and in his hand he carried a bunch of roses. The man's face was beautiful. His eyes were like green diamonds and his hair looked like it was made of silk.

"T...thank you.." Akane blushed rapidly. This man was handsomer than Suzuki in her guy form and Ranma. No wonder all the girls around him were giggling and blushing as well.

"Well aren't you a cutey!" A voice from behind said. It was a female voice but she wasn't addressing to the man in front of akane but a certain handsome young man by the name of Suzuki. The man in front of akane suddenly turned his attention to Suzuki's male form. His handsome face turned from kind and happy to angry and scary. Suzuki also seemed to have the same expression but his expression seemed like a death stare.

"You..." The handsome man said still staring at Suzuki. Suzuki gave a small fake laugh.

"Long time no see, Masaru..." Suzuki said as he got in a fighting stance. The man which name seemed to be Masaru also got into a fighting stance.

"You haven't changed much, Shou" Masaru said giving a evil smirk. Akane was standing in the middle at which seemed like a bloody battle...

A strong aura started to surround both men. This fight of theirs was going to be brutal. Akane didn't know what Masaro's problem was with Suzuki but she knew she had to do something. As soon as she found out the problem.

Masaro gave a low chuckle. " oh by the way, how's Suzuki doing?" He asked in a different voice than from before.

"Happy without you that's for sure. She doesn't want you and she never agreed to marry you so be off!" Suzuki started gesturing his arms to go away. (Sweat beam at the side of everyone's head)

"She's my fiancée, I saw her first and you know It!" Masaro yelled getting out of his fighting stance.

"She says I'm a better of a man then you plus I'm not a jerk that flirts with every women that passes him!" Suzuki yelled getting out of his stance as well. Akane finally understood what was going on.. Sort of.

"Oh so your the fiancée of Suzuki and your pretending to be the boyfriend of Suzuki." Akane asked. There was a silence on the crowd. Oops..

'Ah stupid Akane, I've been trying to keep this secret for sometime now and now she had to ruin it. Think, Suzuki, think. Oh I know..'

"You only think I'm trying to be her boyfriend but in reality, we're actually planning to marry one day." Suzuki said trying to cover the mistake that akane made. Masaro's face turned even more angrier. That's when he charged towards Suzuki with fast punches and deadly kicks.

Suzuki trying his hardest not to get hit, blocks everyone of Masaro's punches but got hit by one.

Akane seeing this knew right away that Suzuki had a weakness, she'd have to tell ranma later but right now she had to stay and watch the fight between Suzuki and Masaro


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Suzuki vs Masaru

A silence came across the crowd once more. The two young men were both in a fighting stance giving each other death glares. Finally after a couple minutes of silence, the fight once again started. Suzuki giving Masaru some deathly kicks and punches but somehow Masaru was able to block all.

'Is Suzuki really losing it? Can his er.. Her weakness be really her transformation?' Akane thought to herself before she realized something.

'Suzuki's trying to... No it can't be.. Could it be, that Suzuki is purposely missing? Like she did for Ranma?'

"Your really losing your edge Shou, you used to be much better at our last fight." Masaru mocked suzuki after he punched him in the face. Suzuki jumped back, calculating his next step.

'Damn he's right. But it has nothing to do with me being in male form. Damn it! If I didn't fall off that stupid roof yesterday, than my foot wouldn't hurt!' Suzuki thought in his head as he rubbed his aching foot.

"I don't have much of a choice.." Suzuki said in almost a whisper. He slowly got up but instead of getting into a fighting stance, he stood normally.

"Is this your way of surrendering? Cause it's awfully pathetic. As a matter of fact your awfully pathetic. So pathetic that I'm willing to make your death quick but painful." Masaru said before giving a evil chuckle.

"What would Suzuki say and do if she knew you killed someone? She'd probably go into hiding forever. Look she hates you, why not give up? There are so many women in the world, alot prettier than Suzuki and maybe even Akane." Akane blushed a little for a second but stopped after she realized Suzuki was being sarcastic.

Masaru stared at Suzuki for a second, than got out of his fighting stance. "That's where your wrong Shou. To me Suzuki is the most beautiful woman I ever seen. How you ask? She doesn't try to be beautiful, but some how makes herself look so enchanting and just amazing. Not only is she beautiful but she's also very good at martial arts. I remember the first time I saw her training in her mother's garden. Each punch and kicks so..." Before Masaru could finish his sentence, Suzuki had kicked him in the face.

"He fell for it!" Suzuki yelled out as she/he kicked him in the face. " Secret saotome family attack!" Suzuki yelled. Akane watched in awe, this move looked it was going to be deadly. Suzuki made some werid poses before she yelled, "ANDDD RUN AWAY!"(anime fall done by everyone except for Suzuki and akaneakane is being dragged as Suzuki is running)

After arriving at the dojo, sweating and tired, akane finally said, "so you really are a saotome. Only do saotome run away from a fight."

Suzuki showed akane his bandaged foot.

"Well this saotome has a excuse"

sorry for making this chapter kind of short. I've been very busy with school and other stories on both fictionpress and fanfiction(can't forget wattpad as well) I promise to make the next chapter longer, and I apologize for the long wait for each chapter. Be sure to check out my other fanfiction about fairy tail, I'll be making one on dragon ball z soon as well. Also if you have the time, you can also read my other stories on fictionpress such as dragon princess or Ren and jun. thank you and happy reading!


End file.
